Draconi
This area serves as the species overview. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Dragon-like *''Durability'': 8 *''Learning Rate'': 7 *''Science: Good *Navigation: Excellent *Tactical: Excellent *Engineering: Good *Communication: Average *Medicine: Poor *''Genders: 2 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 8 years. Adult at 17 years. Middle age at 34 yrs. Old Age at 53 years. Venerable Age at 61 years. *''Lifespan'': 61+9d5 years. *''Length'': 3.0 meters; 2.25 + (2d5 x 0.15) meters. *''Mass'': 120 kilograms; 90 + (same 2d5 from height) x 6) kilograms. *''Niche/Symmetry'': Carnivorous Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Flyer, 120 m/rd (72 kph) *''Volume'': 0.12 m^3 *''HD'': 56/59/44 *''HP'': 230 *''Unarmed Damage'': 28 HP *''STV'': 176 MU (1470 MU/m^3) Physical Description The Draconi are a race of reptilian, winged quadrupeds covered with many sharp defensive scales. They possess a venom gland in their mouth, which can spray a corrosive liquid over several meters. A reptilian creature, with blade like scales, four legs, and wings adapted for gliding over strong thermals. It possesses a venom gland in its mouth, which sprays a corrosive liquid. Space Units Draconi ships are armed with Leech missiles, which pass through shielding and armor unphased, dealing the equivalent of a class 5 missile hit, to the target's ship systems. In addition, Draconi vessels come equipped with Vengence Bombs, which are activated when the Draconi ship is destroyed, creating a blast equivalent to that of a blastopod. Draconi Frigate Draconi Cruiser Leech Missile *Type: Projectile *Recharge: 6 seconds *Range: 15 range increments *Energy: 0.05 *Falloff: +5 HD per range increment *Mass: 5 hT per rack / 5 hT per turret *Effects: **Penetrate: Crew, False (Will never harm crew) **Penetrate: Shields, True (Passes through shields) **Penetrate: Armor, True (Passes through armor) **Disable: **Speed: 1 range increment per second **Turn: 15 degrees per second (could be π/16 instead, depends which math is easier; tracks specific target) Vengeance Bomb Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) Leave it here; you can try to make vehicles, but don't make it a priority. Ground Units Draconi: *Energy: 4 *Armor: 0 *Melee: 1 *Laser: 0 *Missile: 1 *Flat: 3 *Mount: 2 *Liquid: 1 A reptilian creature, with blade like scales, four legs, and wings adapted for gliding over strong thermals. It possesses a venom gland in its mouth, which sprays a corrosive liquid. Hover: *Energy: 8 *Armor: 6 *Melee: 0 *Laser: 5 *Missile: 6 *Flat: 8 *Mount: 5 *Liquid: 4 A hover vehicle with a sharp, blade like fuselage, and two back swept wings. Territory This describes where to find the species in question. Territory is made up of the following: *''Patrol'': This lists in which sectors the species can be found. *''Space'': This lists the boundaries of the species' sphere(s) of influence. Generally, within the sphere of influence encounters with the species will be far more common. *''Star'': This lists any star systems specifically patrolled by the species. *''World'': This lists any worlds upon which the species inhabits, or any world where they maintain ground units (including structures such as trading posts). *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Prominent *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Beta Sector'': centered at 92.08x196.36, 69.67 parsecs radius *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': To Be Determined *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': None **''Beta Sector'': Drkhon (73x201, p1); Fahrk (138x215, p3) Status *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': All **''Final'': All Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Drkhon'': Depressed (Non-Trading) **''Fahrk'': Depressed (Non-Trading) *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **None *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **None Supplemental Information The Draconi are an aggressive race whose plans and intent are often obscure to their targets, until they have struck. While each one of their fleets is under the command of an individual warlord, and their social structure seems chaotic at best, they often join forces with one another during wars with other species. The Draconi have no allies, only enemies. They consider the Harsyrak to be their main nemesis and do what they can to attack them and their orderly ways, using methods sometimes covert, and other times openly forceful. In the early history of the Draconi, their species maintained a peaceful, metal aged society on their paradise like homeworld. Though it was a technologically primitive era, the Draconi still consider it to be the zenith of their civilization. But this golden age was brought to an end when the Crystal Planet arrived in the Beta Sector. While the Numlox tried to have a sentinel platform put in place to defend against Drkhon's flaring sun, their Harsyrak allies refused to follow their wisdom during construction. As a result, the orbital defense screen was only partially effective at protecting the planet below from the deadly radiation and searing temperatures. The life that survived on the surface, was forced to evolve rapidly to adapt to the violent changes. The Draconi were no exception. Their delicate, colorful scales and sail fins were transformed into hardened plates of armor and spined wings for gliding over the lava flows that resulted from the increased geothermal activity. The technology of the Draconi also evolved rapidly. As quickly as they advanced to using nuclear power, they advanced to using long distance space craft, and eventually Superphotonic interstellar vessels. In time, the Draconi finally reached the level of strength that they sought, one that could rival that of the Harsyrak. They blamed these aquatic aliens for sabotaging and nearly destroying them, and were now in a position to exact their revenge. Whenever the Harsyrak tried to bring order to an unstable situation somewhere in the sector, the Draconi would be there to challenge them. Eventually, they counted on facing their reptilian foes at every disaster or conflict, which is exactly what the Draconi wanted. In doing so, the Draconi had forced their quarry to spread their forces across the sector, leaving inner Harsyrak space tender and weak. At the same time, the Draconi were secretly depositing the Arcel ships they would damage or destroy, within Rokta space as salvage. While the Rokta were enemies of the Draconi, they were a bigger problem for the Harsyrak, and the extra resources allowed their forces to swell, in preparation for their next great expansion. When this invasive expansion got under way, the Harsyrak assembled the majority of their fleet, and sent it towards Rokta space. They were sure that they would have to fight both the masses of Rokta and the Draconi, but when the fleet arrived, they found only Rokta. The insect invasion was put down and order was restored, leaving the victorious Harsyrak task force to celebrate and return home mostly intact. But while they were fighting the Rokta, the Draconi were secretly massing an armada of nearly their entire fleet, just outside of their space. In the holds of the Draconi strike ships, were vast quantities of radiologicals mined off the surface of Drkhon, which they planned to drop over the Harsyrak homeworld. The Draconi had their prey ready for the kill, as the Harsyrak had left behind only a few patrols to guard their space. With little resistance, they swept through the skeletal defences of the Harsyrak and prepared to release the ultimate revenge onto them. Soon everything that swam over the planet below would face the destruction that the Draconi had suffered. But just as the armada was about to reach their attack range, a Numlox war fleet appeared from around the far side of Sygnrak. With their Burst Engines blazing, they quickly intercepted the Draconi, and hit them with volley after volley. The Draconi persisted, seeing their grand target just seconds away from their claws. But when half of their number was cut down by the Numlox fire, the Draconi realized all hope for victory was lost, and aborted the strike. While the conflict temporarily wounded the Draconi from a military standpoint, it further strengthened their resolve and cunning. They had learned that as long as the swimming demons were reinforced by the Numlox, they could not win against them. But soon this would change, and the Draconi would have a second chance at total victory. In recent history, the Draconi have been very busy during the prolonged absence of the Numlox from most of the sector. They have launched many dozens of successful ambushes against the Harsyrak scouts and patrols, secretly supplied the Rokta with resources to fuel their next great expansion, heavily damaged the Arcel's Sentinel Station, and stolen a sacred artifact of the Nogona, the Ice Spire. But the chaos they have caused so far is most likely only the beginning. Importance Inside a fortified base on the world of Fahrk, the Draconi keep the Ice Spire. After being taken by the player, this artifact can be traded to the Nogona in return for the Planet Sentinel (which is the first step along the quest to retreive the Black Hole Device, a mission-critical artifact). Communication Text This final "stat" is a listing of phrases a species will use in communications with the player. For more details on this system, see the discussion on the Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine. In addition to communications phrases, this section should include the species reactions to various communications postures, as well as their "threshhold values" (again, see the Communication Engine discussion for details). As a new species, there is (obviously) no old text to analyze. Communications messages for this species will need to be generated at a later date. Communications Messages Notes None at this time. ---- NEXT: Klaptur PREVIOUS: Nogona TOP ----